A liquid crystal display generally forms different colors of light by a light mixing effect after utilizing a color filter layer included in the liquid crystal display to filter white light for example emitted by a backlight module so as to implement color display. The material of the color filter layer includes dye small molecules and can adsorb a part of light emitted by the backlight module, and thus, light-emitting efficiency of the color filter layer is limited; moreover, the backlight module generally uses a Light-Emitting Diode (LED) as a light source, a half peak width of the light emitted by the LED is relatively large and a color of light formed by interaction of the light emitted by the LED and the material of the color filter layer is impure.
A quantum dot, as a novel semiconductor nanomaterial, has various unique nano properties. Particularly, the quantum dot is uniform in particle size and high in light-emitting efficiency, and it can emit red light, green light or blue light and the like with a relatively narrow half peak width after being excited by light or electricity, and can greatly promote a color gamut of display, and thus, the quantum dot is widely applied to implementation of wide color gamut display.